


Root and Shaw head to Ibiza

by Selkie55



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie55/pseuds/Selkie55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw head to Ibiza: chaos ensues as usual.<br/>Or Root and Shaw get dosed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work through this epic block I've got going. I know this has been done before, but it was so much fun to write.

Shaw and John were scheduled to fly to the Mediterranean Island of Ibiza for the most recent number.

Shaw was ecstatic, if anyone could ever call Shaw ecstatic. She was packed and ready within an hour with not so much a smile, but the absence of a scowl told Harold that Shaw was as close to thrilled as she was likely to get.

She was looking forward to getting away to somewhere further than Anchorage. And Ibiza, well -- that place was legendary for hot beaches and equally hot people. And with John at her side, Shaw knew it would be an easy and uncomplicated trip. She smiled and stretched, envisioning a relaxing getaway somewhere warm. 

"Where is Reese, Finch? We're cutting it kind of close for an international flight." She looked at her watch.

Harold cleared his throat, brow grimacing at the news he would have to relay, "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans, Ms. Shaw."

"Aw, don't tell me we're not going?" Shaw was wrestling with Bear over a rope toy, mouth turning into a slight frown.

"Uh, no - we've still got the number, just that Mr. Reese won't be able to accompany you on this trip, it turns out-" 

"No, Finch. Please," Shaw pleaded.

Harold set his jaw, "I'm sorry, Miss Shaw, I'm afraid that Miss Groves will be accompanying you to--" 

"Finch, come on, this guy is like a pansy ass billionaire playboy. I can do this on my own. _Please_ let me do this on my own." She was desperate.

"I'm sorry Miss Shaw, Miss Groves will meet you at your hotel tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, I suggest you head for the airport."

Shaw snarled and huffed and then she was off. She was determined to make the best out of this -- Root be damned.

\-------

Shaw combed over the intel Harry had provided her; his name was Ari Cameron, handsome, wealthy and stupid. He lived as if he were invincible - lavish parties, women, smuggling drugs, guns and who knew what else. If his number was up, it might be difficult to ascertain if he was the perp or victim, given his proclivities.

Shaw decided to worry about that later. She leaned her chair back and tried to get comfortable in the too small airline seat; empty little bottles clinking to the floor as she shifted position.

\-------

Google search --->>> Destino Pacha Resort -->>> minimalist rooms in an upscale retreat with Japanese dining & poolside bar, plus yoga and spa.

 _Root can have the yoga and spa, I'm gonna be all over that poolside bar_. Shaw thought as she checked in and made her way up to her room.

The room was gorgeous and well appointed. Shaw dropped her luggage in the middle of the floor as she assayed the mini bar. _Ooh, 20 year old Spanish malt whiskey? Yes please_.

Shaw tore off her clothes and headed for the shower. She was sweaty and sticky in this heat and felt coated in travel grime.

\-------

Root's long bare legs were crossed at the knee as she waited. Clad in a black bikini and printed sarong, she looked like any other tourist on holiday; sun kissed cheeks and wind blown hair. She looked wild, free and rather beautiful. She hummed softly to herself as she drank the last of the cosmopolitan in her hand.

The shower felt amazing. Hot, fast and hard, just the way Shaw liked it. She wrapped herself in the cushy resort robe and left the steamy bathroom.

Feeling the presence of an intruder, her senses immediately ticked into overdrive. She let out an exasperated breath when she saw Root sitting there on the bed, glib as ever, "Jesus Fuck Root, you're gonna get yourself killed sneaking up on me like that."

"What, and miss the sight of you getting out of the shower? I think I'll take my chances, thank you." Root licked her lips like a lech and then was all business, "Get dressed, our number will be attending the opening of a new nightclub and casino tonight and you'll need something appropriate to wear."

\-------

Now I don't think I have to tell you that Shaw _hated_ shopping. And more than that, Shaw hated shopping with Root. The fussing, the primping, the phony salespeople fawning over Shaw's body and Root acting like, for all intents and purposes, Shaw belonged to her -- all of it was slow torture to Shaw (and not the fun kind).

After Root had picked out and paid for a slinky black number for Shaw with impossibly high heels to match, they taxied back to the hotel in silence. The taxi driver was leering at Shaw in the mirror, Root noticed, and she possessively blocked his view with her body. All her mirth suddenly gone.

"Hey Eeyore, what's up?" Shaw complained, "whatcha doin in my lap?"

"Sorry, rough roads," Root murmured, glaring daggers at the driver.

\-------

Shaw looked good and she knew it. That dress clung in all the right places and the heels elongated and defined her already stunning legs and ass. She ran her fingers through her long, dark tresses as she applied another coat of blood red color to her lips.

At once the adjoining door opened and there was Root. Shaw's jaw hit the floor - Root was a vision in a dark aubergine gown, a tanned thigh visible through the high slit as she strode confidently into the room.

Shaw swallowed and remained outwardly unaffected. "Should have known you'd book the room next to mine, perv."

Root smiled coyly, all painted lips and lashes, "Just waiting for you to close your mouth so we can get going."

Shaw rolled her eyes and huffed, grabbing Root by the elbow, "Let's go. The sooner we bag this dude, the sooner I can lay on the beach with some cocktails."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw unknowingly take MDMA - Shaw has a safety plan in place.

The nightclub was electric. Hot, tanned, beautiful bodies thrumming to the sound of the music, all drum and bass and primal. The number was dressed in a white dinner jacket and black tuxedo pants. He was in his early thirties and was quite attractive, Shaw thought, although she was rarely if ever, attracted to blondes.

She watched as Root made her way through the crowd, surveying the scene. She watched as other people watched Root, obviously affected by her beauty. She watched as Ari Cameron approached Root, his hand outstretched as if he were about to kiss the ring of a queen.

"Good evening, I don't think I've had the pleasure," he said as he took Root's hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Archibald Cameron and this is my club."

Root swooned - _fucking swooned_ thought Shaw.

"Augusta King, pleasure to make your acquaintance," Root batted her eyelashes in a way that made Shaw's stomach burn.

Root's charms were in full effect and it appeared that Ari Cameron had been hooked. "Well then, aren't I the lucky one? I wonder if you'll accompany me tonight at my table?" He still held onto Root's hand, like it was his for the taking.

 _Ug, what a douche_.

"May I interest you in one of our signature shots?" A young, tanned waiter asked Shaw, presenting a tray of rainbow colored drinks.

Shaw chose one that looked like strawberry and downed it, "Mm, thanks," she said as she snagged another from the tray as the young man began walking away.

"Be careful with those," he said before disappearing into the crowd.

\-------

Root was getting ready to join Ari Cameron and his friends when she received a text message. Being that they were so far out of the U.S., Root's cochlear implant could not reliably access the remote server, so the Machine was sending her text updates.

/// _3,4-methylenedioxy-methamphetamine ingested, access safe lodging for analogue interface and primary asset_.

\-------

Root could do whatever the hell she wanted, but Shaw wanted to wrap this number up quickly so she could get down to some rest and relaxation before they had to head back to the cold, New York City streets.

And speaking of Root, here she was now, approaching Shaw with a crinkled nose and worried smile.

 _Wow, she is smoking hot. Woah, no more shots for me_.

"Change of plans, we have to abort the mission," Root said as she placed a hand on Shaw's bare shoulder, surveying her pupils, which were huge and dark.

"What are you talking about? We just got here," Shaw complained as her fingers grabbed Root's wrist, attempting to remove her hand from Shaw's shoulder. "Why is your skin so fucking _soft_?"

Root concealed her grin, "Sweetie, we've been dosed with MDMA, the Machine says we're in danger and we have to get out of here."

"What about Cameron? I don't feel anything, I feel fine." Shaw reasoned  

Root’s phone beeped again: /// _access safe lodging for analogue interface and primary asset immediately_

"Let's go, we have to get out of here." Root waited, "but you're going to have to let go first."

"Sorry," Shaw muttered, as she dropped Root's hand like it was on fire.

\-------

During the taxi ride home they tried to figure it out.

"It was probably those shots, how many did you have?" Root asked.

"Three," muttered Shaw with as much ire as she could summon, given the amount of serotonin she imagined was coursing through her nervous system.

"Well, I only had one, so we should be fine by morning," Root said reassuringly.

Shaw's brow was creased, her palms wet and clammy, "Root, I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course," Root replied, not used to being asked anything by Shaw, let alone a favor, "Anything." 

"Do you have any zip ties with you?"

"Yes," Root purred, liking where this was going.

"Root, I need you to lock me in my room until morning."

Her heart broke at the sincerity of Shaw's words.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw negotiate (as best they can) what to do after getting dosed.

"I don't want to leave you all alone like this." Root said as she fastened Shaw's wrists one by one to the rolling desk chair. "But it kinda seems like old times, huh?"

"Yeah," Shaw sighed, feeling pleasantly heavy and contemplative, "It really does." A statement that Shaw obviously found hilarious as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle her giggles behind a loopy grin. 

The laughter was contagious and soon Root was doubled over on the carpet, gasping for air between attacks of the giggles. She lay on the floor in the sweatpants Shaw had loaned her and the black bra she had worn under her dress. She smiled and looked up at Shaw who looked positively absurd, sitting there in a t-shirt and underwear with her hands lashed to the arms of that ridiculous chair.

"How are you feeling?" Root asked softly, not looking up.

"I guess I feel ok, just really weird though. Like, everything just feels like, it just feels. I mean I look at you and I can _feel_ how I feel about you, you know?" Shaw was running her fingertips over the leather of the chair and smiling like a person who had just figured out something important.

"I know." And she did.

If anyone would have asked Root to make a list of things that would make her happiest, this would have been on that list. Shaw talking to her, making eye contact and even admitting to having feelings.

 _Wow_.

Root shook her head to clear it. She had begun to feel the effects of the drug in the taxi on the ride home from the club. And with Shaw so close and clutching her hand, it took all her resolve to resist the temptation to push past Shaw's boundaries.

It would have been so easy (especially given the fact that Shaw had ingested three times the normal adult dosage), to place a fingertip under Shaw's chin, gently tilt her mouth up and kiss her right there in the cab.

When Shaw had asked to be locked up in her suite, Root could plainly see the fear behind it. In a manner of speaking, Shaw had asked Root to protect her, and Root had too much affection and respect for Shaw to betray their fragile trust.

Root got up from the floor and wheeled Shaw to the living room. She gestured to the coffee table: "Here's the TV remote, mobile phone, water, snacks, whiskey and a blanket. Do you think you're going to need anything else?"

Shaw was smiling and agreeable. "Hey, thanks for putting all my stuff here. You kinda know me, huh?" Her eyes were shiny and almost freakishly large. "You even know what snacks I like. I never knew anyone like that before. Thanks, Root." Her eyes continued to beam up at Root, who had to take a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm going to leave the adjoining door open a crack, just in case. Promise you'll call if you need anything or feel bad? I'm a little worried about the dosage you took."

"I'll be fine - I'm totally fine." Shaw stated unequivocally. "Thanks, Root."

"Ok, don't forget, I'm just in the next room." Root turned and began to walk through the door when she heard Shaw again.

"Uh, Root?"

Root stopped in her tracks and bit her lip, not turning around, "Uh huh?"

"I have to pee." Giggled Shaw.

\-------

Root tried to roll the desk chair into the bathroom, but she ended up tipping Shaw over and wasn't able to pick her up for at least five minutes because they both couldn't stop laughing.

Shaw had peed her pants. ! ! !

"Ok, I'm ok now. Just cut me loose before you kill me with that goddamn chair." Shaw said, trying to keep a straight face. "Just go in your room and lock it. I'm gonna take a shower and hit the hay."

"Are you sure?" Root asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm feeling much more like myself now."

Root sliced through Shaw's bonds then handed her the knife. 

"Ok, well - see you tomorrow then." Root turned to leave, but before she turned fully around, Shaw had Root trapped in an awkward bear hug.

The look on Root's face reminded Shaw of Finch's owl face.

_Awww. I love Finch. And John and Bear. And Root._

_And Root. Shit._ _  
_

"Thanks," Shaw mumbled as she let go as fast as she could. 

"Goodnight," Root called as she turned the deadbolt - she backed up and leaned against the locked door adjoining their two suites, banging the back of her head softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets a little jealous and breaks some shit.

When she heard Shaw's shower start, Root decided to take one of her own. As the water hit her full force, she thought about this strange turn of events: the woman Root loved more than anyone or anything else in this world was a mere 20 feet away, naked and -- (Root's thoughts lingered on the naked part), naked and _feeling_ feelings.

_Talk about a mind fuck._

She toweled off and slipped into the white, fluffy hotel robe. Suddenly famished, Root thumbed through the room service menu.

"Yes, and a chicken Caesar, dressing on the side-"

"And pancakes," came a small voice through the door.

"And pancakes, please," Root said through her smile. "Yes, real maple syrup. Thank you."

"How you doing in there?" Root asked as she walked to the locked door and pressed her palm against it.

"I'm ok, I'm hungry," Shaw offered, "and bored."

"Sorry," Root said, and she was. This whole forced separation thing was more difficult than she imagined it would be, especially given the fact that only a 2 inch thickness of wood was what kept them apart. Something Shaw would have normally broken through without a second thought.

They sat in silence for a moment, each with her palm pressed to the closed door.

"I'm gonna watch some tv, I guess," muttered Shaw as she walked away.

\-------

Root had swept her wet hair up into a simple twist and was about to attach the clip she held in her mouth when there was a knock at the door.

"Miss King, imagine my disappointment when I found that you had left the club," Ari Cameron strode in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I do hope you're feeling alright?"

 _Definitely not room service_. 

"Yes, I just..." Root stalled, "it was just so loud in there, I couldn't hear myself think."

"No matter," Ari cooed, "I figured it must have been something like that, which is why I brought the party to you." With a grand gesture, he sat in a club chair near the coffee table and motioned for Root to do the same. He poured two flutes of the bubbly liquid for them both and handed one to Root.

"Tell me, Miss King, what brings you to the lovely island of Ibiza?" His hand coming to rest on Root's bare knee.

"Oh you know, just a little fun in the sun to lift a gal's spirits during a particularly brutal winter back home," Root smiled.

"And where is home, Ms. King?"

"Call me Augusta, please," Root trilled.

"Where is home, Augusta?"

"Omaha, Nebraska." Root dead panned.

"To think that such an exotic creature like yourself could come from such an ordinary place is noting short of astounding," Ari exclaimed, sliding his hand further up Root's leg, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmm, yes but-"

Root's hand was curled around the taser but she never had a chance to use it as Shaw came crashing through the adjoining door, arms and bare legs flailing. She did a somersault as she hit the floor and was on Ari Cameron in less time than it took for Root's heart to resume beating.

Shaw wrapped her muscular legs around Cameron's neck and held: 1 - 2 - 3 _and he's out_.

Shaw collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard, "I don't like people touching you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw finally begin to talk. Pancakes happen.

"Why, are you jealous, Sameen?" Root did her best attempt at raising one eyebrow, which in turn, made Shaw laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I am Root," Shaw stared at her blankly, wiping the drywall dust from her body, "Who woulda thought?"

"Does this mean...?" Root said, still seated amongst the debris, pulling her knees up into her chest. 

"This _means_ we're gonna have to stash this guy somewhere before he wakes up," Shaw said as matter-of-factly as she could.

"Oh," Root pursed her lips tight.

"Yeah, oh. Get up and help me, this creep's heavier than he looks," Shaw barked through a forced scowl.

 _Yeah_ , thought Root, _she's still feeling it_.

\-------

They were able to hijack a luggage cart and a service elevator to get Cameron down to the basement near a noisy generator.

"He'll be safe here until morning," Shaw said, trying to hoist him into a chair, "Give me a hand Root, that shit made me weak."

Root came to help Shaw lift him into the chair, her cool hand lingering on Shaw's flexed forearm.

"Why does that feel so good?" Shaw huffed, slowing pulling her arm loose. She grit her teeth and shook her head, "Don't answer that - let's just get him secured and get the hell out of here." 

The snapshot of Root and Shaw, each wearing white, fluffy spa robes and slippers, duct taping a man to a chair in a cold and dirty basement was simply priceless. 

\-------

"How come you got me two orders of pancakes?" Shaw asked quietly, licking syrup off the empty plate, sitting atop Root's bed. 

"Because I know you," Root said softly, still picking at her salad, not looking up.

"You do, don't you?" Shaw squinted as she looked over the makeshift table at Root, who was curled up in the chair  

"I think so," Root lifted her chin and smiled proudly, finally making eye contact.

Shaw swallowed hard as she began, "Listen, I-"

"You don't have to," Root said gently, her eyes closing for a moment.

"But I don't know if I can ever give you this again," Shaw pressed.

Root was certain she could feel her heart shatter into a million sharp, little pieces. She held her breath and waited for the woman in front of her to continue.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urg. I ended the previous chapter too soon in my haste to post this - so here's the remedy.  
> Sorry it is so short, will post a really meaty chapter today.  
> Thanks for reading.

Shaw was struggling. Communication, well _verbal_ communication, was so not her thing.

"You know this isn't easy for me, it's... I..."

"Don't," Root whispered. She didn't have the heart to watch Shaw crawl out on that limb, knowing it might break beneath her.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and your skin is so frickin soft and when you touch me it feels, it feels like..." Shaw blurted out all at once, looking as surprised as Root felt.

"Ssshh," Root got up from the chair and sat on the of foot bed, slowly inching closer to Shaw. "Just show me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw come to an agreement of sorts.

Shaw looked at Root, who had pulled the table away, and was now sitting at the foot of the bed.

"You don't need to say a bunch of words before you can touch me, Sameen."

"No?" Shaw raised an eyebrow as she lay back against the pillows.

"Uh uh." Root whispered, as she began slowly crawling up the bed, her eyes never leaving Shaw's.

Root continued her slow ascent up the bed. She tentatively lifted a knee and placed it next to Shaw's pelvis, the other knee came to rest on the opposite side of Shaw's waist. She leaned back on her heels and gazed at the woman underneath her, her robe falling slightly open in the middle.

Shaw's hands immediately, instinctively - went to Root's hips. Her heart felt like it just might beat out of her chest and onto the floor. "The drugs," she stammered, "I'm probably gonna say stuff, weird stuff..."

"Won't hold it against you," Root whispered, still looking down at Shaw who had by this time, averted her eyes.

"This is gonna be the only time," Shaw warned.

"Of course." Root said softly, eyelids heavy.

"Just so we're clear," Shaw swallowed hard, refocusing her eyes on Root.

"Oh, we're clear, sweetie," Root mumbled as she lowered her mouth to Shaw's.

 

\-------

Shaw had never experienced hunger like this; hunger for another person - a _specific_ person. All of her previous sexual encounters had been casual hookups that lasted only until Shaw became bored.

But this - this was something altogether new and different. And exciting, given the pounding of Shaw's pulse. Rather than experiencing the expected urge to pull _away_ , Shaw tried unsuccessfully to fight the magnetic draw to move _closer_. She grabbed Root's neck, pulled her close and kissed her slowly, deeply - letting her tongue linger a moment before speaking,"I don't love you or anything."

"Of course not." Root breathed as she lost herself in Shaw's mouth.

Tongues mated and spared, breathless moans and sighs communicated what needed saying beyond the physical. They knew each other's body intuitively; hands, hips, fingers, mouths, tongues and lips speaking an urgent language of their own.

Shaw broke the kiss and pulled at the tie on Root's robe, loosening it slowly as their eyes locked. Her arms reached up and gently slid the soft fabric down over Root's shoulders, exposing small, firm breasts.

Shaw pulled Root closer, leaning up to cover a breast with her mouth. Both women groaned when Shaw's teeth gently bit down onto a nipple and sucked it hard into her mouth.

Shaw's fingers gripped Root's hip hard enough to bruise, "I don't want to hurt you but," Shaw gasped, "Naked... please, I need you." She ripped at Root's robe, tearing it from her clumsily.

Root stood up and quickly shed her robe before descending upon Shaw's mouth again. Shaw's hands possessively roamed Root's body, wanting to own every inch of her, as they kissed deeply.

Root broke the kiss with a moan and moved her hand to the opening in Shaw's robe. She moved her lips hungrily to Shaw's full breasts and consumed them with her mouth, grazing an erect nipple with sharp teeth, accidentally drawing a little blood. She gently licked the crimson smear, the mix of pain and arousal making Shaw cry out and arch wildly beneath her. “I'm sorry, sweetie.” Root whispered.

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be..."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I said I'd finish and post this today and it's still today, as far as I'm concerned.  
> Sorry it's so long.  
> Thanks for hanging with me on this.

Shaw grinned and tried to flip Root onto her back, but with all the extra chemicals in her brain her muscles felt sluggish and slow to fire, so she just laughed -- rolling over onto her back and collapsing on the bed next to Root.

"Mm, I'm gonna go easy on you this time." She groaned, letting out a sigh.

Root's brain lit up like a marquee: ****THERE'S GONNA BE A NEXT TIME****

Her smile was bright enough to light up an entire city block in the dead of night.

Naked, Root rolled onto her back, she did not experience the urge to conceal or protect herself with Shaw and felt glad of it. She looked sideways at her, "Come here," she said, grabbing Shaw's left hand with her right, "and lose the robe."

Shaw quickly struggled out of the too-big robe, then lowered her smooth, naked body on top of Root - every nerve singing at the sensation of skin on skin; she had never felt anything so perfect. It sounded absurd, especially to Shaw, but in that moment, she felt as if Root's body had been engineered solely for her pleasure.

Root wrapped her arms tight around Shaw and pulled her closer... closer. She possessively slid her hands over the expanse of Shaw's back and shoulders - fingertips playing over scars and rough patches... She groaned with pleasure at the feel of Shaw's skin under her hands, "Kiss me," she demanded.

"Mm, a little bossy, aren't we?" Shaw muttered appreciatively, hovering only inches above Root's mouth.

Root nodded almost imperceptibly, her eyes never leaving Shaw's, "I think you like it."

"I think you're right," Shaw whispered as she lowered her lips to Root - stoking the fire that burned between them.

Root's fingers played at Shaw's lower lip, soon invading her mouth in tandem with her tongue. She greedily forced her open - wider, sucking, pulling -- taking more and more until Shaw could scarcely breathe. Root demanded more from her than she had ever given anyone and Shaw gave it. Freely and without protest.

Root cradled the back of Shaw's neck in her hand and gently guided Shaw's mouth to her breast, "You can bite me back," she breathed hotly into Shaw's ear.

Shaw groaned like she was in pain as her mouth descended upon Root's taut, hard nipple - biting gently but not enough to break skin. Pulling the hardened bud into her mouth, she felt Root writhe beneath her. The power she felt at being able to affect Root so completely was dangerous - something like that could become an addiction.

These stupid feelings for Root made her weak with desire, she shook her head and pulled back abruptly, "We're gonna fuck, not make love, ok?"

"Would you shut up already? You're the one who keeps saying that word."

"Fuck?" Shaw asked with a grin.

"Yes, fuck," Root Playfully concurred. 

"Mm, say that again..." She narrowed her eyes seductively.

"What? Fuck?" All innocence.

"Mm hmm, now add some more words to that." Shaw was breathing heavily in Root's good ear.

Root grinned, knowing Shaw was too far gone to stop. "Would you like to fuck me, Sam?" She said in that psycho-sweet way of hers, sliding a thigh up between Shaw's legs.

"Thought you'd never ask," Shaw said as she rocked herself against Root's thigh.

"You mean all I have to do is ask and you'll _comply_?" Root could feel the slick heat of Shaw's arousal on her thigh. Her head spun and she feared she might come completely apart if Shaw didn't fuck her soon.

"Don't get used to it," Shaw cautioned.

"Promise," Root managed, "But please Sameen... now."

Shaw slid down the length of Root's glorious body, feeling every inch of her skin, reveling at the energy between them. She gently grazed her lips and tongue over ribs and soft belly, closer to that small patch of soft curls between Root's legs.

Shaw teased and softly kissed the inside of Root's thighs - running her warm, wet tongue along the crease between thigh and groin, eliciting a hot moan from a writhing Root. "Open for me," she commanded, firm hands guiding Root's knees apart, spreading her unbearably wide.

As Shaw slowly ran her tongue over her opening, Root could scarcely believe what was happening; panting and writhing, she had lost all semblance of self control. Shaw had to throw an arm across her waist to hold her steady as she impaled Root with her tongue.

The sensation of Shaw's tongue inside her was altogether too much, but Root wanted, _needed_ more - she thrashed and bucked, fists gripping wrinkled bed sheets. "Please, Sameen."

At the sound of her name, _the way Root said it_ \--- Shaw felt a rush of new desire overcome her. She pressed her hips hard into the mattress as she swirled the tip of her tongue softly over Root's clit, eliciting wild, wanton sounds from deep within her. 

" _Sameen_."

As Shaw licked between Root's legs, she touched herself and shuddered. She had never been so wet. She wondered if she had affected Root similarly and her fingers reached up to find Root drenched - Shaw made an animal sound as she plunged a finger deep inside of her. 

Shaw's kisses drowned Root as she fucked her with first one, then two, three and finally four fingers. The sounds Shaw's hand made as it pushed in and out, was devastatingly intimate and only served to draw both women deeper into their passion.

As an orgasm tore through her, Shaw had to cover Root's mouth with her own to keep her from screaming . She would have loved to hear the sound of Root coming apart, but they didn't need any attention from hotel security.

All through that night and well into the next morning, they mapped and traced each other’s bodies; urgent hands, fingers, mouths, tongues and teeth claimed and owned the other. When Root's mouth finally granted Shaw release and both were too weak to continue, they slept - tangled together like children.

\-------

For the next three days, they ate, drank, slept and fucked; not necessarily in that order. (They most certainly did not make love, Shaw said so). Root booked a private palapa on the beach and she slipped the cute, young waiters crisp, one-hundred-dollar bills to keep the drinks flowing and Shaw happy. 

Ari Cameron, it turned out, was no longer a relevant _irrelevant_ number. Something had evidently shifted during the night, and being that his number no longer came up, Harold assumed they had done their job. (The Machine told Root this in slightly simpler terms. Or something). They dumped him in the parking lot of his nightclub. In the huge trash bin - Shaw's idea. 

"He's lucky I didn't kill him after he tried to rape you." Shaw snorted, stealing a medallion of fresh mozzarella from Root's salad.

"He did not try to rape me Sameen, stop being so dramatic." Root grinned and extended her leg underneath the table, tucking a bare foot into Shaw's lap.

"All I'm saying is, that loser had it coming," Shaw rubbed her thumb into the smooth arch of Root's foot, "I don't like people touching you."

"So you've mentioned," Smiling that sexy nerd-smile, pressing her foot harder into Shaw's crotch.

"Check, please!"

\-------

On their last morning Root awoke hungover, but happy. "Ow!" She felt a hot sting on her ass cheek as she rolled onto her back. Shaw laughed and abruptly got up from the bed, guilty.

"What did you do?" Root said, rubbing the painful spot, "What was that for?"

" _That_ was for drugging me," Shaw said somewhat triumphantly, waving a baggie of small blue pills in front of Root's face.

"I didn't drug you, Shaw, those were for later, if we ever wanted to... I got them off the cabana guy."

"Oh." Shaw said, trying to conceal her grin. 

"Jesus, what did you do?" Root craned her neck to see what had stung so bad. "A tattoo? You gave me a tattoo?!" She was livid, "what the hell does d 7 mean?"

"Look in the mirror."

Root ran to the bathroom, "L F, what is L F?"

"Figure it out, _Coco Puffs_ ," Shaw teased as she walked away.

Shaw could practically hear the wheels turning in Root's stupid little head, "Fusco? I have Lionel Fusco's initials on my ass???"

"Oh shut up, it's just Sharpie, it'll wash off."

"You're an asshole," she called as she got into the shower and began scrubbing at the black letters, which only faded to a dull grey.

When she got out of the shower and put some toner on a cotton ball to wipe off the rest of Lionel's initials, it still stung. Under the bright light of the vanity, Root could make out a small, neat **SS** marked indelibly on her skin in black ink.

Root smiled softly, as she ran her fingers over her first and only tattoo.

It was going to be a very interesting winter. 

\-------

 


End file.
